Now and Then -DISCONTINUED-
by Unquixotic
Summary: Everything seemed so foreign, he couldn't believe he was so out of touch after only a few years from leaving Japan. None of this was right, he didn't belong here anymore and he knew it. This wasn't his home.
1. Homecoming

**a/n:** Hello lovely people of fanfiction. After the many failed attempts at TBH, I'm back with another story based on the sequel that was meant for TBH. Before I mention anything else, let me start off by saying that this story has NO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS... well, none are actually decided yet. I'm planning on just going with the flow and seeing what happens. This fanfic is mainly Davis-centric and TK friendly. So please refrain from asking me about pairings and if certain characters are going to appear.

Seriously, it would be nice if for once, fans/bashers didn't go all batshit insane about pairings and characters.

Anyway, I have only written the first character for this story, and am in the process of writing the second. So please, leave a review telling me what you think (minus the bs please) etc. Hell, you can even flame me if you want, but please come up with a valid argument if you do so.

And last thing, TK will not be joining me the author notes this time. He might possibly in the next chapter if I get at least one review asking for him.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. Also, I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. This fanfic is done purely for the FREE enjoyment of others, and I am in no way making any profit from this.

* * *

_They all had gathered at the airport to wish him a final farewell. Made promises of keeping in touch and for him to do the same, all the while passing him around to receive a final round of hugs. In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't right, he didn't deserve this. Truth was, he didn't intend to keep in touch or even bother to remember them. His pocket full of phone numbers were just empty promises waiting to be broken. He was lying straight to their faces and none of them suspected a thing, they had no idea of his true intentions._

_Davis flashed another fake smile as he pulled out of Kari's embrace._

_"You promise that you'll call when you get there, right?" she asked, bright eyes gazing into his._

_"Yeah," he lied, "soon as I get off the plane."_

_"And you promise to call us everyday after that?" He heard Yolei surprisingly chime in._

_"Uh huh," he replied, nodding._

_Davis didn't know how much more of this he could take. The facade he had put up was beginning to wear away, and he feared that his friends would see what was really happening with him. He didn't want that, he didn't want them to see how badly he was falling apart. He didn't want to leave with them knowing that deep down inside, he was about to break. He didn't want to show how much he needed them, when knowing how little he was needed in return. Even after all they had been through together, if he was taken out of the picture, the outcome wouldn't have made a difference in even the slightest._

_Pulling away from the group, Davis began walking to the gate, barely looking back to give a final wave goodbye. From the corner of his eye, he had seen a shocked expression flash across TK's face before he began to sprint over to him. He handed Davis the medium sized brown paper wrapped package that he had been holding in his hand._

_"Almost forgot to give you this," he said spoke, catching his breath, "I'm gonna miss you, man."_

_"Yeah," Davis replied, "I'ma miss you too... TK."_

_At the moment he finally said his name correctly, TK could see right through Davis. The empty look in his eyes told him everything. He knew from the beginning that something was off with, but it wasn't until now he understood what was really going on._

_The two boys stood their for a moment, their eyes locked on each other. After what felt like an eternity, TK nodded in understanding but mostly in disappointment. He wished that he had more time to change Davis's mind, but knew it was too late._

_"So that's how it's gonna be?" he asked in a hushed tone._

_"I'm sorry..." Davis whispered back._

_Turning around, he continued to walk in the direction of the gate, not bothering to look back this time._

* * *

**Homecoming**

Waves of memories and mixed emotions washed over Davis as he got off the plane. After years of absence, he had finally returned to where it had all began, Odaiba. It felt so different being back here, he felt as if he was a stranger to this place. Everything seemed so foreign, Davis couldn't believe that he was so out of touch after only a few years of leaving Japan. Taking in a bit of the cold summer air, he let out a ragged breath, shuddering as he did so. None of this was right, he didn't belong here anymore and he knew it.

After retrieving his luggage from the baggage claim and exiting the airport, he waved over a cab, seeing an elderly looking man pull up almost as soon as he raised his hand. It was almost 1a.m., and Davis knew that his parents would most likely be asleep by now, he didn't want to bother them for a ride. Propping his head up against the window with his arm, he watched as the driver passed by many familiar places, their lights illuminating his face. He felt as if they were mocking him, making him feel more lowly and resentful than he already did.

For the first time in years, Davis began to think about them. He wondered how much they had changed over the past four years, and how they would react to how much he had changed. He wasn't the same from before, he had left that person behind when he boarded that one-way flight. He was more reserved now, no longer displaying the hyperactive nature that they had grown accustomed to. The years he had been gone had given him quite a bit of time to calm down his restless personality. No, he most definitely wasn't the same anymore.

The old man seemed to have caught a glimpse of Davis's solemn expression, proceeding to ask if something was wrong.

"You alright?" he asked, glancing in the fore-view mirror again to see if he was okay.

Davis remained silent, he didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to tell the old man to mind his own business, but another part wanted him to tell this man what was exactly on his mind. He felt so lost, being back was beginning to take it toll on him. In all honesty, he didn't even want to come back to Japan. After a long heated argument with his father, he was guilt tripped into coming home... no, Odaiba wasn't even his home anymore. His home was back in America with his aunt and all his friends. His old life here was just a memory of the past.

"I don't know..." Davis replied hesitantly, "I guess I'm just kinda nervous about being back home."

It felt so awkward to speak Japanese again after going on without it for so long. Barely understanding his own words, he wondered if the driver did too.

"Ah, I see," he spoke again, "You come a long way?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Passing the old park hangout, Davis grew silent again. Flashbacks began to run across his mind, making him shift uncomfortably. He was tempted to ask the driver to turn around to the airport, despite knowing he didn't have enough for ticket home.

For a moment, Davis began to wonder why exactly was he feeling this way. Was it the possible chance of running into one of them again? He wasn't obligated to give them answers of they began to question him, so what was he so afraid of? They were part of the reason why he had left Japan in the first place, it wasn't like he was intending to ever come back. So why was he feeling like this? This overwhelming feeling of being trapped and suffocated.

Davis held his head for a moment, it was as if the world was spinning at a way too fast pace. His face grew hot, the sounds of familiar voices echoing in his ears. An upturning feeling in his stomach began to arise, he felt as if he was about to throw up. Begging the driver to pull over, he quickly dashed outside, finding a conveniently nearby trashcan in the process.

After emptying out the contents of his stomach, Davis just stood there, feeling lightheaded but with some slight relief. The old man that was cab driver came out and handed him a napkin, asking again if he was okay and wanted to go to the hospital.

"Nah," Davis replied, feeling the bile threatening to come up again, "I'm... fine." he choked out.

"Are you sure? Th-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Davis exclaimed, cutting the man off, "Just take me to where I need to go, please."

The driver did what he was told and went back to the cab, Davis climbing back in moments later so they could leave. The next ten minutes were spent in silence until they had finally reached the desired destination. Looking at the meter, the fare was 1,247￥, he reached into his wallet to see that he had only had a few U.S. bills.

"Oh... do you accept America currency?" he asked nervously.

The man stared at him for a moment, giving the eighteen year-old a look of a pity. Despite knowing very little about Davis's situation, he could tell that the young man needed a lot of help, or at least some guidance. Sighing, he accepted the foreign money as payment.

Davis hurriedly got out of the cab, gathering his things from the trunk and began climbing up the steps to the apartment. After the somewhat interesting situation that he just went through, all he wanted now was a decent sleep. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his old apartment key, unlocking the door and quietly entering.

As he expected, his parents were asleep and DemiVeemon was curled up on the sofa. Tiptoeing past the living room, he successfully and soundlessly made it into his room. Setting down his bags with a silent thump, he went over to his window, the view catching his attention. The lights of the city brought back even more disappointing memories. He never hated Odaiba as much as he did at that moment, wishing he could take off again just like he did all those years ago. There was nothing left for him here, so why did he even return?

"Damn city lights," Davis muttered, glaring at the scene before him.

* * *

**a/n:** So, read and review... oh, and please disregard and errors in this. After going over it millions of times, I kinda got sick of reading it myself. Unfortunately, I'm too impatient to use a beta reader. By the way, I know a lot of things are left unanswered in this chapter. Don't trip, everything will be made clear in the chapters to come. :D

Oh, and the title for this story may change, so at least bookmark it or something if you intend on reading it at some point later on.


	2. Wandering Thoughts

**a/n: **Okay, chapter 2 is finally here after a week long wait. Kinda disappointed that I only got 3 reviews, but I realized that some reviews is better than none, so it's all good. I appreciate those of you who took the time to even just click on this fanfic and maybe skim through it. Anyway, this chapter is somewhat rushed, because you know... the holidays and stuff. Also, I forgot to mention that this story is an AU. I'm completely disregarding the epilogue of Adventure/02 because... well, just because I can. :D

By the way, I suck at writing out dialogue for characters with speech impediments, so DemiVeemon might have better pronunciation than he originally did the show.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. Also, I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. This fanfic is done purely for the FREE enjoyment of others, and I am in no way making any profit from this.

* * *

**Wandering Thoughts**

Staring at the alarm clock beside his bed, Davis saw that it was already 10a.m. It seemed like he had shut his eyes just moments ago, only to be wide awake again shortly after. So many things were cluttering his mind, his anxiety prevented him from getting any sleep. He had told himself over and over again that there was no reason for him to feel this way. His overwhelming thoughts were taking over him, and the loudly shrieks coming from the little digimon at his door weren't helping either.

Big brown eyes seemed to grow even wider with excitement at the sight of his partner's return. Frantically running across the room, DemiVeemon climbed up onto Davis's bed, beginning to jump up and down happily on the young man's stomach.

"DAVISH! You're back! You're back!"

Davis smiled, seeing his old digimon again seemed to be the only thing that gave him some comfort. It had been years since the two had seen each in person, and he had missed the little blue creature immensely. When Davis had left for America, he had to leave DemiVeemon behind. His aunt refused to have any pets in the house, and considered the poor digimon as just that, a "pet." Save for the very few video calls he made home, this was the first time in four years that the two were together again.

"I misshed you, Davish!" DemiVeemon said, hugging the young man's arm.

"I missed you too, buddy," Davis replied.

He wondered if DemiVeemon had told the others about his return. Despite having him promise not to say a word to anyone, he was still a bit uncertain. The digimon was known for slipping up from time to time, and the few doubtful thoughts in the back of Davis's mind weren't giving him any reassurance. He knew that if Vee had accidentally leaked any information about him, the others wouldn't brush it aside as nothing. And judging by the most recent messages on his D-Terminal, they were far from finally forgetting about him. Davis figured this was what he got after taking off to America to run away from his problems. He knew for sure that he would never regret leaving, but at the moment, he regretted ever coming back.

"Davish, will you come with me to the park today?"

Davis hesitated for a moment, he wondered if it really was a good idea to go out around town. The thought of running into one of the others didn't exactly sit well with him, complication wasn't something he was into. And he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for a little "reunion" either. Besides, chances were, he'd be able to convince his parents to send him back before second term began. They had known from the start Davis wasn't too keen on returning to Japan. If he convinced them enough to make them believe he would truly be unhappy here, his ticket back to America would be practically in his hands. In short, he didn't think there was a need for him to let anyone else know about his "short" return.

_But what if I _want_ to see the others again?_

The thought had been lingering in the back of his mind for so long that he had almost forgotten it was there. He was so hell bent on resenting and never returning to this Odaiba that he hadn't stopped to think of all the good that could come of his return. This could be his chance to start over again, like he had done in America. Finally show them what he really was about, no longer the same dopey kid they had once known.

No, he had to get himself out of this fantasy-dream. There was no way they would so willingly accept him again after what he did. He had lied to them, making fake promises about keeping in touch. He ignored them for so long, trying to erase them from his life. Davis wasn't as naïve as to think that everything could be made better again just because he decided to come back. Though, at the moment, he wished things were that simple.

_I'm going to have to face them sooner or later._

"Know what, Vee? Sure."

"Yay!" DemiVeemon exclaimed as he began to bounce on his chest again.

Maybe being back wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

As soon as Davis had stepped out of his room, he was immediately bombarded with suffocating hugs and questions from his mother. He understood that she hadn't seen him in four years, but it wasn't like she didn't know if he would ever come back or not. She had asked ridiculous questions about anything and everything, all the while force feeding him large amounts of eggs and rice, claiming he had gotten "too thin." It wasn't until more or less than an hour later was he able to get out of her death grip, telling her about his promise to take DemiVeemon to the park.

"Oh, alright," she sighed, "I have to go to the store anyway. Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll be fine. We're not gonna be at the apartment very long anyway."

"Do you have a key? You should c-"

"Mom," Davis exclaimed, cutting her off, "I'ma be okay. You don't need to start trippin' out."

"Fine," she said, gathering her purse and keys, "I have my phone if you need me... I'm just so glad you're home."

The overwhelming feeling from last night started to come back to him at the word "home." Davis didn't understand why he felt so conflicted about being in Odaiba again. It seemed as if it became such a touchy subject ever since he got off the plane. Words of denial running across his mind, telling him over and over again that he didn't belong here anymore. Despite the fact that he would never admit it, a small part of him knew that Odaiba would always be his home.

"Davish?"

The sound of DemiVeemon's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Vee?"

"Can we go the park now?"

"Oh..."

In all honesty, Davis was still feeling a bit of jet lag from the plane ride. Though he didn't want to disappoint his partner again.

"How about I take a quick shower and then we'll go?"

The little digimon huffed in impatience, "Fine."

* * *

Davis sighed as he stepped into the shower, going under the curtain of streaming water. A little known fact about him was that he loved cold showers. He liked the icy sensation that coursed through his body when the cold water hit him. He was never much of a fan of hot showers, them tending to leave him feeling sleepy and weak. Being enveloped by the electrifying intensity of the cold always left a smile on his face, being satisfied by the refreshing feeling.

Grabbing the bar of soap, a glimpse of the tattoo on the inside of his right wrist could be seen. Pausing for a moment, he began to reminisce of the tattoo's meaning, and the other two who bared the exact same letters. They were the first to befriend him when he had gone to America. He remembered how one of them had suggested that Davis get a tattoo before he left for Japan, as something like a "souvenir." After various silly arguments about it, he finally gave in, only on the condition that they both get one too. That is how the three old english styled became permanently inked onto all three of their wrists, bonding them sentimentally and somewhat physically.

Davis continued on with this shower, staying in there long enough just to rid the sleep from his system. He didn't want to be caught half-asleep while at the park, not again. He had learned his lesson the first time, unintentionally taking a few soccer balls to the face. Shutting off the water, he exited the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He opened the bathroom door to see DemiVeemon running toward him.

"What's up?"

"Someone's here," he replied, slightly out of breath.

Davis groaned, taking another towel with him to dry his hair as he walked over to the front door. Right when he finishes his shower, someone just has to come over. He wondered who it could possibly be, most likely just some door-to-door salesperson.

Upon barely even opening the door, it was quickly slammed closed again.

"Vee! What the hell is _she _doing here?" he whispered harshly.

"Oops, I forgot," the digimon replied nervously, "Kari always takes me to the park on Fridays."

_You have gotta be fuckin' kidding me._

* * *

**a/n: **Yes, I know I felt a lot of things still unanswered. Don't trip, you'll get them soon in the later chapters. Also, sorry for kinda leaving you guys on a cliff hanger type of ending, I'll try to write chapter 3 as soon as I can.

So anyway, please read and review etc. And only flame/bash if you can come up with a valid argument, otherwise, please keep the batshit insane to yourself.


	3. Towels

**a/n: **Okay, then chapter has come kinda early because I wanted to get it out of the way before my schedule starts to get hectic again. Also, really sorry about it being hella short and crappy. Oh, and please disregard any of the errors in it, I didn't have time to look over it properly. And I forgot to mention last chapter that I'm also ignoring the digimon movies because I never had a chance to see any of them except for like the one about Rika's birthday part and Locomon. Another thing is that some of the details in this story like names etc. might be a little mixed because I vaguely remember Digimon. I had to watch season 2 again as research, but only I could only find half a season in english, and the rest in Japanese. So yeah... it's probably gonna be mixed up a lot. ^^;;

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. Also, I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. This fanfic is done purely for the FREE enjoyment of others, and I am in no way making any profit from this.

* * *

**Towels**

Upon getting the door slammed in her face, Kari's usual cheerful expression became contorted with confusion and bit of anger. It seemed evident to her that that person didn't have many manners. She could hear the bit of arguing that was going on inside, she wondered what it was about, most likely Mrs. Motomiya scolding whoever answered the door. Straining her ears a bit in an attempt to understand what they were saying, Kari realized that it wasn't a woman's voice doing the scolding, but rather a young man's. She was able to make out a few words, most of them being not so friendly.

After only a few moments of being shut closed, the door was opened again, the young man standing before her. She immediately noticed that he was practically half naked, seeing just a towel around his neck and another hanging ever so loosely off his hips. Tanned skin stretched across lean muscles, a few remaining droplets of water trailed down his toned abdomen. His wet burgundy colored hair clung to his face a bit, slightly covering his eyes. It appeared as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Kari could feel the blush creeping upon her face from his overall appearance.

Opening her mouth, no words came out. Her mind was scattered, it wasn't everyday that she would be "greeted" by a boy looking like this. In another attempt to speak, Kari was barely able to stutter out even a small sentence.

"H-hey... is... uh... DemiVeemon here?" she finally blurted out.

"Yeah... hold up," he replied hesitantly, "Vee! C'mon, she's here."

It wasn't long until the little blue creature came into view, jumping into her arms.

"Kari!" the little digimon exclaimed, "Guess wha-"

He stopped mid-sentence after seeing the look of disapproval on the unknown boy's face. Kari took note of this, becoming slightly suspicious. He seemed so familiar, from the way he looked to the sound of his voice. She tried to pinpoint who he reminded her of, but came up with nothing. Her current visual of him was making it hard for her to focus, turning her thoughts into a blur. Normally, she wasn't the type to be so easily distracted, but this boy... oh my. She couldn't imagine how much of an idiot she looked at the moment, feeling dumbfounded. The fact that he was just standing there, staring at her wasn't helping much either.

"So," he began, "you gonna just stand there or what?"

The way he spoke, his Japanese was masked with a slight American accent. She figured he wasn't from around here.

"Oh... um..." shed paused for a moment, "...I guess we should go then."

"Great, later."

With that, he immediately shut the door again. Kari heard him mutter a few curse words before it went silent once more.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Uh, it was Davish's cousin from America. Yeah, that's it."

"Hmm... okay then," she said, still a bit skeptical.

* * *

It wasn't until after they had reached the park that Kari realized that the boy reminded her of Davis. Throughout the entire time, she couldn't take her thoughts off him. After a few vain attempts to get more information out of DemiVeemon, she had given up on receiving any more details on "Mr. Anonymous." She found it extremely hard to believe that the young man at the apartment was Davis's supposed cousin, but she wasn't sure if it was Davis himself either. Though they looked similar, the two acted completely different. Unlike the real Davis, he acted more calm and collected as opposed to a more energetic nature. Also, he didn't act lovesick at the sight of her, having Davis being known for his open crush on her. Then again, feelings do tend to change over time. Just because you feel a certain way about someone when you're a kid, doesn't necessarily mean that feeling will be the same when you're grown. Kari thought that maybe, just maybe, the half naked boy she met earlier really was Davis. She wondered if she should tell the others about him, but also wondered what would happen if she turned out to be wrong. Jumping to conclusions wasn't necessarily something that she would normally do, but in the back of her mind, she had a feeling that Davis really was back in Japan.

"Hey Kari," TK said as he walked up to her, "penny for your thoughts?"

She began to think about how the others would react to Davis's return. After doing what he did, she knew that they wouldn't exactly be thrilled about his homecoming. He had ignored and lied to them, made them believe he actually cared. The memories of waiting by the phone for weeks, hoping for at least one call from him, and ending up with not even a message. Leaving countless of e-mails, but never receiving any replies back. Kari highly doubted that the others would welcome him back with open arms, even she was a bit conflicted about him.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just have so much on my mind."

Maybe TK would have an answer to all this. Even though he and Davis never were exactly the best of the friends, they were still friends nonetheless.

"How would you feel if Davis ever came back?"

Kari saw the look of surprise come upon the blond's face, bright blue eyes seeming to darken at the mention of the other boy's name. She noticed his boy tense a bit, as if she had said something taboo. TK's shocked reaction to her question began to rise more suspicion. Did he know something that she didn't? And if so, what was it that he knew?

"TK..."

Just as quick as before, his expression changed again, his face and body relaxing.

"Listen, Kari," he finally replied, "Davis decided to leave all those years ago, so there's nothing we can do about it now."

"But what if-"

"Come on, let's go to Yolei's family's convenience store. We can get some ice cream before we drop off DemiVeemon."

"Alright, I guess."

She didn't understand why TK had avoided her question, something wasn't right.

* * *

Lying in bed, Kari's thoughts began to drift, eventually centering on Davis's "cousin" again. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to answer the door in nothing but a towel... not that it had bothered her or anything. She wasn't going to lie, she did very much enjoy the view. From what she could tell, he had a soccer player's build, being all too familiar with the sport's body type. Yolei would have a field day if she ever saw how Kari reached to his appearance. It wasn't like her to get so flustered about some boy... then again, it probably wasn't just some boy. If that really was Davis, she thought, he sure has changed.

_..and all those years of soccer finally paid off. _

_

* * *

_

**a/n: **Like I mentioned before, this chapter was done on the quick. Also, really sorry for stressing the whole "Davis being sexy now" thing. I kinda got caught up because while I was writing this chapter, I was also searching Taeyang on YouTube. The song "Move" got stuck in my head and... well, you know. And yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that that song is a sex song, no need to point it out.

By the way, sorry if I confused anyone with writing this chapter is Kari's 3rd person POV. So anyway... read and review please. I'm a review whore and love it when people review, even if it's a flame.


	4. Ayo

**a/n: **This and the next couple chapters may seem a bit rushed, the reason being is because... I don't know. Honestly, with the stress from finals coming up and everything, I really don't know anything any more. As for stuff going on the in story, I was only able to do a little bit of research on Japanese schools, so I'm kinda just trying to play things off. By the way, please don't ask me if any of this shit is accurate, because I really have no idea. This chapter is like really all over the place. Also, you all can go ahead and ask questions about the story now. I know I've been lagging it with trying to write out the answers in the chapters.

Oh, and if any of you can guess correctly which state Davis was living in when he was in America, you will get a decently sized snippet of the next chapter or you'll get to know one of the upcoming surprises in the story. It's a bonus if you can guess the city too.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. Also, I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. This fanfic is done purely for the FREE enjoyment of others, and I am in no way making any profit from this.

* * *

**Ayo**

The two weeks before second term had gone by quickly, and an unfortunate Davis was still in Japan. After his various attempts to convince hi parents to let him go back to America, all his pleas and begging were in vain. Even after playing the depression card, they still refused to let him take off again. They said he had been gone for too long, and that his possible depression was only a minor case of anxiety. Though after a bit more pleading, they agreed to send him if back before third term if his mind was still set on leaving. Davis didn't believe that he would have a change of heart before then, but his parents thought otherwise, thinking that their son was _home_ for good. He couldn't wait to prove them wrong when he asked for that one-way ticket home. All he had to do was wait until second term was over.

Staring at himself in the mirror dressed in his mandated school uniform, the end of second term wouldn't come soon enough. One of the things he hated the most about Japanese schools was the required uniforms. They stripped him of his freedom of wearing his own, not to mention comfortable, clothes. Shifting uncomfortable in the ugly green blazer he was forced to wear, he untucked his shirt and loosened his tie, all the while muttering about how ridiculous he looked. Exiting the bathroom, he headed over to the nightstand grabbing his wallet and phone, then moving over to the dresser for his headphones. Two years into leaving Japan, Davis had replaced Tai's goggles with a pair of headphones, placing them around his neck. The pair he current had on were a going away gift from his closest friend, they had a custom graffiti design, his nickname painted across the right earmuff.

Gathering a few more things, he headed out the door for his first day of hell. Had he been back in America, first semester wouldn't have started until maybe a week later. He was in no mood for this today, being fully aware of what he was to expect at this new school. Chances were, he'd be the center of attention. With his uniform a bit unkempt and his graffiti covered messenger bag and headphones, he could almost pass off for what they would consider a "delinquent." His Americanized Japanese probably wouldn't help him either, most likely raising a lot of questions. Oh, the _fun _he would have on his first day.

Seeing the school come into view, he read "Senjiro High School" in big black letters mounted on the front of the main building. Ignoring the various awkward stares he received, Davis headed straight for the main office to get his schedule, hoping that he wouldn't be stuck in any classes with one of _them. _Though, Davis being who he was, he lucked out again and the universe was laughing at him for it. The only thing that seemed to go right this morning was him being to talk his teachers out of making an announcement of him being new to the school. Sitting in a seat in the back, hoped that Kari wouldn't decide to come over and talk to him. And again, the universe decided to screw him over for the second time that day.

"Hey," she said, taking the empty seat beside him, "aren't you the guy I met at the Motomiya's apartment a while ago?"

"So?" he spoke nonchalantly, "What of it?"

"I was just wondering," she replied, "So you're Davis's _cousin_?"

He could tell that she was subtly trying to get the truth out of him. There was no way in hell he'd let that happen, at least not now anyway. He was ready to lie his ass off just to keep his real identity a secret, even if it was for only a little bit longer. He knew that she and the others would figure everything out eventually, but he was for certain that it wouldn't be from him.

"Yeah, I just recently came into town."

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Kari, what's yours?"

"Call me Ayo," he replied.

"Ayo? That's kinda an odd name."

"It's actually just a nickname," he laughed, "my real name is Daiki."

Kari smiled along with him, "So, where are you from?"

"I grew up in the Kanagawa prefecture," he lied, "around in Yokohama. But for the past couple years, I was living with my mom and Davis in America."

"Oh, really? That's cool."

So far, it seemed as though she was actually believing every word that came out of his mouth. Either Kari had gotten better at acting, or Davis had finally perfected his lying. He began to worry when she had gone quiet for a moment. He hoped that she wouldn't suddenly call him out, especially not while in class on his first day.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me and my friends after school?"

Davis wondered if that was a good idea. He had his mind set on avoiding any of them as much as humanly possible, hanging with them would be the exact opposite. One of them, most likely Yolei, would call him out on the spot, blurting out to everyone who he really was. He was not going to let himself be put on blast like that.

"Nah, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Are you sure? It'll be a lot of fun."

Upon being saved by the bell, Davis quickly said goodbye and bolted out the door, also thankful it was the last class of the day. He had gotten out just in time, knowing that he didn't have an excuse to give Kari. What could he tell her anyway? Lie and say that he needed to catch up on school work? Though it was believable, she would most likely opt to help him, having the others tag along with her too. No, he wasn't ready to see them all again just yet.

But a certain blue-eyed boy had different plans in mind.

* * *

Despite being able to dodge Kari's invitation, Davis wasn't so lucky as to escape TK. After a quite a bit of guilt tripping and bribing, the blond had finally managed to get Davis to meet up with him. Entering the small noodle shop a block away from his apartment, Davis walked over and sat in the booth where TK was waiting for him. Though he wasn't very fond of him at the moment, Davis was glad that TK stayed true to his word by not bringing the others along with him.

"So, why am I here?" he spoke curtly as he looked down at a menu.

"Wow, Davis, I don't even get a hello?" TK asked sarcastically, "Or should I say Daiki?"

"I'm assuming Kari told you about our conversation during sixth period?"

"And about your guys' 'little encounter' at the apartment."

"Yeah," he replied, smiling a bit, "not gonna lie, she looked like a deer caught in headlights when I answered the door."

A small bit of laughter from the both of them followed after Davis's comment. It seemed to have broken the ice, engaging in an actual conversation after their laughter had calmed down. They talked mainly about how much things had changed in Davis's absence, later switching to what American life was like for him. A few more jokes were throw in between them, making their laughter fill the virtually empty restaurant. They hadn't been able to settle down until their food finally arrived, their waitress asking them to quiet down despite them practically being the only remaining customers.

"Here's your kitsune udon and your chikara udon," she said, placing the bowls onto the table and handing them both a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks, Eriko," TK said as the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, just try to keep it down," she said before walking away.

"You know her?" Davis asked.

"Kinda," he replied, "she's the daughter of a family friend."

"Oh... hey, wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"I never really did like noodles all that much."

"Seriously? What about that whole noodle cart dream?"

"You actually thought I was serious about that shit?" Davis laughed, "That was just some bs I made up to give those kids some encouragement."

"So you lied to them, and it actually worked? Wow."

"I was given the crests of courage and friendship," the brunette spoke as he slurped some of his noodles, "not the crest of sincerity. You think I wanna waste my life servin' up noodles? Nah, fuck that."

"Then what do you wanna do when you grow up?" TK asked, his curiosity being sparked.

A bright smile came upon Davis's face at the other boy's words. Turning to his bag, he pulled out a rather large sketch pad.

* * *

**a/n: **No, I don't know if Senjiro is an actual high school, please refrain from asking me that. And no, Eriko is not a canon character, she's just an extremely irrelevant one-time character. Also, please don't bitch about how I'm portraying Davis, characters can change, okay? Gawd, leave meh alone! (I lol'd)

By the way, I'm thinking about doing Kari's POV on "That's Okay With Me." Let know what you guys think of that. And if you haven't read the story already, please do so and review. It's really nice and short, and it'll only take like 5min max to read it.

Read, review, etc.


	5. Sleepy Head

**a/n: **Sorry this took so long. After finals and finding out that I've failed more than two classes, I kinda just lost it. I thought that my life was over and that I was a complete disgrace and failure. After a while I got over it, realized that I could always make up the credits even if it takes longer for me to graduate. What made me realize that it wasn't so bad was the story of this 6 year-old Chinese orphan who is an HIV carrier. Google it for more info on that.

Anyway, after I realized that life will go on, I started to make a quick little... interlude chapter? (not really sure if I can call it an interlude) Just to give a little more info on who Davis has become and a sneak peak at who his friends in America were. They probably won't make an appearance until... quite a few chapters from now. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. I also obviously do NOT own the lyrics used in this fanfic either unless stated otherwise. The credit of the lyrics used in this chapter goes to Shiny aka Justin Delacruz.

* * *

**Sleepy Head**

Body sprawled all over the bed, tangled into a mass of sheets and pillows, limbs hanging off the edge. His mouth open awkwardly, a bit of drool running down the side. Davis looked as if he had gotten caught up in a mini tornado. It was beyond anyone how he could sleep so comfortably in his current position. Then again, it was Davis, he could sleep soundly in any position and anywhere. After a long first week at school, he was currently unconscious in the "cyclone position." All week he had been dodging everyone and trying to keep his presence low-key, the stress wearing him out completely. Davis believed he deserved very much to sleep in this weekend, it was the only thing he had been looking forward to all week. Though unfortunately, it was about to be cut short.

_'Cause I be thinkin' day by day 'bout where I would be..._

The sudden music blaring loudly had rudely interrupted his sleep; he glanced at the clock before continuing to ignore the incoming call. Davis was obviously in no mood to talk at the moment, more or less even conscious enough to answer the call. Sighing in relief when the song stopped, he jolted up when it came back, seeming to be on full blast this time.

_...if I'd be that Asian boy all up on Mtv_

Ready to cuss out whoever was calling him at this hour, the ringing had suddenly ceased. Davis groaned in frustration, flipping over while muttering a few curses. It was way too early in the morning for this, especially on a Saturday. He figured that he would call the person back later, when he was fully awake and not ready to lash out at anyone threatening his sleep. But as usual, the universal was against, his phone off again only a minute later.

_You have one new message!_

Davis snapped at the sound of hearing the automated female voice notify that he had a new text. Angrily, he grabbed the phone off the nightstand, almost ripping the charger out of its socket. Who in their right mind would be calling him this early anyway? The only people who had his number were TK and his friends back home, both of which were either still asleep or in class. It didn't make sense for him to receive a call at this time. Davis was ready to call this person back and demand what was so important that it couldn't wait until later. Checking the message before calling back, he saw that it was from a friend in America.

**Message from J, Sept 4, 5:08a.m.**

_You won't believe what I just found out! For real, you gotta get at me when you read this. _

What could he possibly want to tell him at five in the morning? Then again, he probably didn't bother to figure out the time difference before suddenly deciding to call him for god knows what. Though he was still a bit pissed about his rude awakening, the text had sparked a little of Davis's interest. By the message, he assumed that his friend had good news. Maybe he and his other friends had been able to come up with the money to buy him a ticket home... no, that most likely wasn't it. Even though he was beginning to adjust to life in Japan, Davis still wished he could return to America.

**Reply to J, Sept 4, 5:12a.m.**

_What is so goddamn important that you couldn't wait until later to tell me?_

Davis laid back down as he waited for a reply. He looked out his window, noticing that it was still dark outside. It wasn't even sunrise and he was already wide awake. Glancing to his left, he saw DemiVeemon still fast asleep in his little pet bed. It wasn't long until his eyes traveled back to his phone, its screen lighting up, showing the newest text.

**Message to Ayo from J, Sept 4, 5:16a.m.**

_You got in! You're gonna be in the show!_

**Message to J from Ayo, Sept 4, 5:16a.m.**

_The hell are you talking about? _

**Message to Ayo from J, Sept 4, 5:17a.m.**

_They're gonna showcase your work. You're gonna be in Paint Academy!_

**Message to J from Ayo, Sept 4, 5:18a.m.**

_You better not be messing with me. I swear to god I will kill you if you're lying._

**Message to Ayo from J, Sept 4, 5:19a.m.**

_No lie. Tek just called me right now saying they're putting you in. _

A wave of excitement began to flow through Davis, he couldn't believe this was happening. His artwork was going to be on display at one of the biggest traveling urban art exhibitions in the world. Out of over possibly thousands of others, he had been one of the select few chosen. He wasn't even able to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Happiness, shock, success, and confusion coursed through his body all at once. Then a sudden realization had hit him, he wouldn't be able to make the show. It would be held in late December and he wouldn't be back in America until January.

**Message to J from Ayo, Sept 4, 5:24a.m.**

_I'm not gonna be able to make it._

**Message to Ayo from J, Sept 4, 5:24a.m.**

_What? Why? _

**Message to J from Ayo, Sept 4, 5:25a.m.**

_I won't be home in time to go._

**Message to Ayo from J, Sept 4, 5:26a.m.**

_Didn't you check the site? They changed the location for the winter showcase. _

Wait, what? When did this happen? No one had bothered to tell Davis that they changed location for PA's December event. Prior to this, he thought it was still going to be held in either Los Angeles or Toronto. Walking over his charging laptop, he opened it up and went straight his browser. Typing the website in the search bar, he waited only a few seconds before the page was completely loaded. Davis's eyes went big at the sight of what was on the screen. There in large, red boldfaced letters was the new location of Paint Academy Winter 2010.

**Message to J from Ayo, Sept 4, 5:31a.m.**

_Dude, no fucking way..._

_

* * *

_

**a/n: **Okay, I know this chapter probably raised quite a few questions. I might as well give answers now since I'm typing this.

-Who is J?_  
He is the one of two of Davis's best friends from America._

-Who is Tek?  
_He is the other of the two of Davis's best friends from America._

-Who is Ayo?_  
Davis is Ayo, it is the nickname that he had taken on when he moved to America._

-Is California where Davis lived in America?_  
Yes, specifically LA._

-What is Paint Academy?  
_You'll find out later._


	6. Angry Noodles

**a/n: **It's finally here, the chapter you've all been waiting for... okay, not really. Just letting you know, you're probably gonna be extremely disappointed in this chapter because I like literally barely started writing this two hours ago. Yeah, I managed to finish in two hours, working nonstop.

Anyway, you guys are probably wondering why I hadn't updated this story for two weeks. One of the reasons why I didn't update is because I had written a gift fanfic for you guys. It's a short one-shot that I think you'll all like if you're a fan of Kari. Its titled "City Lights" and I really think you guys should read it and review I love it you when guys give me feedback. I love it as much as a fat kid loves bacon (and trust me, that's a lot of bacon). The other reason why I didn't update was because... well, I just didn't feel like writing. Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

**Angry Noodles**

After almost more than two months of hearing TK's pleas and dodging the others, Davis had finally agreed to meet up with them. Nervously waiting in the noodle shop for their arrival, it felt like the return home all over again. Anxiety taking over his mind, making him think about the worst case scenario. Even if it may not have seemed like he cared, Davis didn't want them to hate him. He admitted that he had practically abandoned them four years ago, but he hoped that they wouldn't hold it against him for too long. Save for Yolei, none of them were known to hold grudges... for very long.

An upturning feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling that plagued him during the taxi ride. Oh yes, the events of that night were most definitely repeating themselves, rushing himself to the restroom. Feeling the acidic bile rising in his throat but nothing coming out, Davis only dry heaved a bit before spitting into the toilet. Leaving the stall, he moved to the sink, splashing some cold water onto his face. He needed to get himself together, he thought. If the others saw him like this, they would know something was up and start coming at him with questions. To their knowledge with the exception of TK, he was Daiki Tanaka, Davis's Japan born cousin from America. They had no idea that it was actually him who was back in town, even Kari had dropped her doubts after a little bit of convincing from both him and TK.

Taking in a deep breath, he shuddered as he raggedly exhaled to let it out. All he had to do was make himself look convincing, just keep fronting for a little longer and he'd be set. It was only one little meeting, it wasn't like he was going to hang out with them again after this. Davis still had every intention of leaving right after Paint Academy, his parents agreeing to let him leave early after engaging in another argument. Looking at himself in the mirror, he put on a nonchalant face and exited the restroom. Just to his luck, the group had arrived right when he finished with his little "episode."

_Wonderful_.

* * *

It was too late to back out now, they were already here and Davis had no way of leaving without raising a few questions. Flashing a fake smile as they sat themselves at the booth he occupied, he began to rack his brain for excuses to leave. Coming up short, it was obvious that the universe wasn't on his side this time. He would have just have to sit through this until it was over, pretend that he actually wanted to be there and lie to their faces, something he was beginning to make a habit of. Davis began to shift uncomfortably when he saw that all eyes were on him. Not much to his surprise, Yolei was the first to speak, but what she said had caught him a bit off guard.

"For Davis's cousin, you sure are cute," she giggled, "my name's Yolei, by the way."

"Uh, thanks...? I'm Daiki."

"Hello, I'm Cody," said the younger boy next to her, extending his hand to him, "It's nice to meet you, Daiki."

"Likewise," Davis replied, shaking his hand.

He began to study the two closely, neither of them seemed to give off any hints of suspicion. They seemed as oblivious as hoped they would be, not suspecting a thing. Davis began to think about how pathetic he was being, lying to his former friends like this and hoping they would never figure him out. For someone who held the crest of courage, he sure was acting like such a coward. In all honesty, he didn't quite understand why he was keeping up this charade. He had nothing to hide and nothing to lose, so what was the whole point of this anymore?

Davis hated it when his conflicting feelings would begin to clash, especially at times like these. It would always feel as if he was at war with himself within his own mind. His logic would be telling him one thing while his desires would be telling another. Always exact opposites, never helping him make up his mind. First he would be contemplating about telling the truth, only to end up flipping the script. This new habit he developed of being indecisive was beginning to get on Davis's last nerve. Either he told them or not, they would eventually find out anyway. What was the point in putting it off? What was there to be scared of?

"You guys..." Davis spoke hesitantly, "I have something to tell you."

All eyes were on him again, he was the center of attention. This was it, no more lying and no more "Daiki." He was going to tell them the truth, regardless of what his mind was telling him. Davis had never even really understood why he started this in the first place. It was so stupid, so childish, just something to avoid confrontation. He had to stop it now before it escalated any further.

Opening his mouth to speak again, he was quickly interrupted before another word was able to escape his lips.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked.

Davis let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, he had changed his mind the second before she showed up. Maybe now wasn't the best time to confess. He would eventually tell them, but just not now... or possibly ever.

"Yeah," TK started, "I'll have the tempura udon."

* * *

After ordering their food, the others seemed to have forgotten the announcement he was about make. Now, he was quietly listening to the conversations around him as he picked at his barely touched noodles. Everyone else had already finished and he was the only one left with an almost full bowl. Stirring the now lukewarm noodles, his thoughts began to travel elsewhere. He wondered what his friends back home were doing. Knowing J, he and the rest were most likely at another show. Almost as if his mind was being read, Davis felt his phone vibrating against his chest, signifying that he had an incoming message. He grasping the phone that hung around his neck and read the text.

**Message from Tek, Nov 20, 3:22p.m. **

_Eh, J just killed it on stage! Everybody wishes you were here, for real._

Davis smiled, reminiscing about the last time he had been to one of his friend's shows. It had been two days before he supposed to leave for Japan, and had also happened to be his birthday. It was the last show of the summer and right in the middle of his friend's set, he announced that it was Davis's birthday and that he come up on stage. After quite a bit of encouragement from the audience and being dragged by his friends Tek and Benny, they finally forced Davis on stage. Then J, along with the entire crowd, began to sing Happy Birthday to him. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, but was also one of his happiest. Having his friends and an audience of more or less than two-hundred sing to him felt amazing, even if it was just the birthday song.

**Reply to Tek, Nov 20, 3:23p.m.**

_Don't trip, you're all gonna see me soon when you guys come out here for Paint. _:D

Letting his phone gently fall back down to his chest, Davis looked up to see everyone staring at him. Ignoring them, he called over a waitress and asked for a to-go container for his untouched udon. Moments later, Eriko had come back out with the container he requested and a brown paper bag. Since having already paid for the food, he saw no point in letting it go to waste. After putting the noodles away, Davis began to wonder why the group was still staring at him.

"What?" he said, sounding more like a demand rather than question.

Right off the bat, Yolei asked why he had been so quiet this whole time and who he was texting earlier. Yes, typical Yolei.

"I just didn't feel like talking," he replied, "and who I was texting is none of your business."

"You were texting Davis! Weren't you?" she accused.

Davis was quickly becoming annoyed with the lavender haired girl, putting him on the spot like he knew she would. He never did like that about her, always getting into people's business and never bothering to mind her own. Girls like her wouldn't last in LA, being beaten down the minute she began to pry.

"Why you wanna know?" he asked, the annoyance evident in his voice, "Not like he'd be mentioning any of you. Never bothered to talk about guys before, so I highly doubt he'd say something now."

Yolei had gone quiet at his words, none of bothering to speak after his little "confession." Though it was somewhat heartless, Davis had spoken the truth. He never talked about any of them to his friends in America, he never even bothered to think about them while he was gone. To this day, he still hadn't mentioned anything about any of them to even his closest friends. It was almost as if they had never existed in his life, even now they still felt a bit like strangers to him.

After a long silence, Kari decided to speak up.

"Is that true?" she asked, "He never told you about us? About anything?"

Davis saw the hurt in her eyes, he was beginning to regret telling them part of the truth. Look at the rest of them, he saw that their reactions weren't so different. It was too late now, he couldn't take back what he said and it was already up in the air. Though he didn't want to, maybe one last lie could ease the tension.

"No, he did tell me one thing," he said hesitantly "...he told me not to you tell that he was coming back to Japan. He wanted it to be a surprise."

No, lying had just put him in a deeper hole.

* * *

**a/n: **Oh my god, so much disappointment. Yes, that wasn't as dramatic as I was intending the meeting to be. Originally, I was gonna have all this dramatic shit happen, but since I rushed this, I didn't have a chance to. Maybe when Davis comes clean (if he ever does), I'll be able to add all that in.

Anyway, I bet you're all wondering what the hell was I talking about when I was typing out Davis's texting scene. When I mentioned his phone hanging around his neck, I was implying that he has it hanging around his neck along with his keys on a lanyard. Recently, I've noticed that a lot of my friends that play soccer wear FIFA lanyards with their phones, keys, and shit dangling around their neck. Honestly, I think that's kinda stupid because I know their shit is gonna get jacked easier, but whatever.

Okay, I don't feel like answering more questions, so feel free to ask in the reviews and I'll answer them once I get some sleep. By the way, I'm thinking about doing reviewer shoutouts next chapter, just saying.

Oh, and yeah, the title was for lulz. Read, review, and fave please... but mainly review. :D


	7. No Scrubs

**a/n: **Hi guys, I'm back from my little "vacation." I'm sorry for not updating this story for two months, I just really needed to take a break from fanfiction. With school becoming a little hectic, and taking some time to work on my original stories for fiction press, I just couldn't find time to update.

Anyway, this chapter is hella stupid and extremely disappointing. Basically, this shit is just filler until I can finally get back into writing this story again. Honestly, nothing in the chapter will make sense, and it'll leave you thinking, "What the fuck is this? This is bullshit!" Yeah, I know, it's that disappointing, sorry.

By the way, this chapter was written on a high amount of caffeine intake, and inspired by various sessions of Lil' Crazed's blogtv broadcasts... oh, and an Albert Posis video. Also, please check out my new story Midnight. It's just a short prologue to a story that I may or may not being doing later this year. Still deciding on keeping to scrapping the prologue. Please review it and give me your thoughts on it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. Therefore, that implies that I don't own lyrics, sites, shows, etc. mentioned in this fanfic. Like, for real.

* * *

**No Scrubs**

After the rather uncomfortablemeeting with the other former digidestined, Davis and TK departed from the group to head back to Davis's to his apartment. Accusing TK that it was partially his fault, Davis had guilt tripped him into helping figure out how they were going to get through the predicament that Davis had put himself in. He had said that he wouldn't have had to tell another lie if it weren't for TK forcing the meeting on him. Though he knew the blond wasn't really all that much to blame, he figured he'd need all the help he could get.

Upon entering the apartment, DemiVeemon suddenly came skidding across the wooden floor. Lazing about in the front of the tv just moments ago, the little blue creature quickly scrambled to greet the two boys. Seeing the brown paper bag in Davis's hands, the digimon immediately began to question the contents of it and if it were for him. Greedy paws vainly attempting to snatch the bag from his partner's hand, only calming down a bit when he was told it wasn't candy.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, Vee," Davis exclaimed, "its just udon."

"Oh..." he pouted before his face brightened up again, "can I have it anyway?"

"Sure," he replied, setting the container in front of him.

Leaving the digimon to his noodles, Davis and TK moved to settle in Davis's room. It wasn't long until an idea had popped into in the burgundy haired boy's head, only to scrap it seconds later. The two teenagers had ended up spending a good hour before calling it quits, both coming to the conclusion that Davis had no way out of this without telling the truth. Of course they had thought of all the possible solutions, but each one of them had required more lying. They knew that if they added more to the lie, it would only result in a bigger mess. Davis repeatedly cursed himself for being so stupid; if only he had the courage to tell the truth in the first place. Though there was nothing they could do about it now, everything had already been said and done. Both knew that he would be labeled as a liar after he came clean, losing any trust he gained from Kari and the others.

"Oh, fuck me!"

The blond across from him shot him a perplexed look before both boys burst into laughter at Davis's choice of words.

"So, should I add sexual frustration to the list too?" TK joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, T-Ga-"

_You have one new message!  
_

"Hold up," Davis spoke before looking at his phone.

**Message from Tek to Ayo, Nov 20, 4:32p.m.**

_Eh, we're on blogtv right now. Come co-host._

Staring at his laptop, Davis contemplated on whether to broadcast or not. In the three and a half months had been in Japan, he'd only been able to make just a few video calls to his friends in America. Going on blogtv would be a good opportunity to catch up with them, and even introduce them to TK. Davis weighed out the pros and cons some more before coming to the final decision of going live. He looked to his friend that was currently perched up on his window sill.

"Eh, Teeks, you wanna put on a show?"

* * *

_I don't want your number (no)  
I don't wanna give you mine and (no)  
I don't wanna meet you nowhere (no)  
Don't want none of your time and (no)_

The two teens were seen dancing awkwardly around the room, all the while lip syncing to "No Scrubs." Hundreds of comments poured in as the boys made fools of themselves on a live broadcast, the other two hosts of show laughing hysterically. As TK continued to dance in the background, Davis used a lint-roller as a makeshift microphone to belt out the chorus.

"OH! I DON'T WANT NO SCRUB...!"

After being on for a little over an hour, J had thought it would be a fun idea to hold contest. He suggested that they lip sync a song, in which the audience would be the judges. The winners would receive the privilege of 'decorating' the 'bare losers' at Paint Academy. Tek and J had been the first to go, mouthing the words to "Take You Down" while dancing quite 'provocatively.' The performance proved to be very entertaining, but still seemed to fall short on the show that Davis and TK were currently putting on.

_I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hangin' out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Tryin' to holla at me_

Oddly shaking their hips and wagging their fingers, the boys continued to 'dance,' completely oblivious to the song being over. It wasn't until Tek and J's booming laughter came flowing loudly through the speakers, endless pings of incoming comments becoming audible. The incessant flailing around came to a sudden stop, signifying that show was over. A dark red blush began to creep on both TK and Davis's faces as they sat down, embarrassed at just how into the song they had gotten. Various jokes were being made at their expense, hearing quite a few cheers from J to continue on.

"_Damn, that shit was hilarious_,"Tek said as he tried to contain his laughter, "_J, you record that?_"

Turning to Davis, TK couldn't help but let a daunting look come upon his face.

"You do realize that we're screwed if Tai and Matt see that, right?" he asked.

The burgundy haired boy was about to reply before giving the statement a little more thought. It was true, if the older counterparts saw even a short glimpse of what they just did, the jokes and embarrassment would be never ending. Davis could already feel the humiliation being to haunt him, only becoming at ease again when he made the revelation that they most likely wouldn't attend Paint Academy. They wouldn't be able to see embarrassing task that he and TK would possibly have to perform at PA, saving them some public humiliation. Sighing, he told the blond not to worry. If he had anything to do with it, he would make damn sure that Tek and J never show the footage to anyone.

"_Oh, and will you look at that?_" the two heard J say, "_Looks like me and Tek are the winners_."

Davis immediately exclaimed a few choice words from earlier.

"Fuck me!"

* * *

**a/n:** Like, for real, I was the one who wrote this and I can't even comprehend how much bullshit there is in this. Damn, this chapter was horrible. I don't blame any of you who take off alerts for this story because of this chapter... god, this shit is horrible.

If you're wondering why Tek and J's dialogues are in italics, that's because it just signifies that they're not actually there with Teeks and Davis, but you know.

Anyway... I'ma go cry in my little emo corner from the shame that this chapter has brought upon me.


	8. This Fool

**Me:** Yes, my lovely minions of fanfiction, I am back. Your queen the great TC has returned from her break. Since I have so kindly decided to grace you with my presence once again, you now must shower me with praise.

**TK: **And with special "guest" is me, T-

**Me:** Hush, pleasant! It is time for me to present this chapter now.

(but for real though, read the author note below if you wanna know I've been M.I.A. Etc.)

* * *

**This Fool**

"So, did you have a girlfriend before you came here?" she asked.

Lazing about on the swing set, Davis and Kari were seen hanging around the old hangout. The two had been walking home after school and were passing by the park when Kari had a sudden idea. Assuming a sudden case of nostalgia had hit her, she insisted that they stay for a bit, just enough for her to reminisce and maybe even share a few stories. Davis had refused in the beginning, saying that it was pointless, claiming that he had no business being there. He told her that he wouldn't feel right because he held no memories at the place. Of course, there was some truth to that lie. It being him not feeling comfortable there, mainly due to his most recent "memory" made at the park. After quite a bit of begging, Kari was able to convince him to stay with her.

"Not really," he replied, "I mean I've gone out with a few girls before, but none of them really lasted."

"Oh. What about before you went to America?"

"Well..." Davis started hesitantly, "there had been this one girl.

"Really? What was she like?"

"Oh, she..." he paused for a moment before continuing, "basically, she was like an angel to me. At the time, I thought she would be the only girl I would ever want."

"Did you guys ever get together?" Kari asked, her curiosity becoming more evident.

Davis smiled to himself, he wondered if Kari would eventually figure out that he was talking about her. Maybe if he dropped enough hints, she would be able to. If he did that though, she would also find out that he had been lying about who he was this whole time. He didn't think that it seemed so bad, it would save him the pressure of having to confess straightforward. At this point, he was done caring about what she would think of him after the truth came out. He was beginning to feel tempted of just telling her now, it would be so much easier anyway since they were alone. Then again...

"Nah," Davis replied, the smile lingering on his face, "she me rejected me about a week before I left. I felt hella stupid after because I shoulda saw it coming. Though me and her were friends, it was almost as if she barely knew I was alive."

Turning back to Kari, he saw that she was no longer looking at him, but rather staring down at the sand. He wondered if she was purposely avoiding eye contact, thinking that she finally realized who he was talking about. Davis was starting to regret saying anything, Kari's reaction (or rather lack there of) making him feel even more uncomfortable. A cloud of awkward tension had slowly shifted itself upon them, neither of them daring to break the silence. It wasn't until moments later that one of them had finally gathered up the courage to speak again.

"Do..." Kari began, her voice a bit shaky, "do you still think about her?"

He saw it in her eyes as she faced him again, she didn't figure it out, but she knew that his little story wasn't about "Daiki and some girl."

"No," Davis replied, "I later realized that life goes on, whether I wanted it to or not."

A faint smile started to tug on her lips after his reply, "I'm glad."

* * *

Sitting at her computer, Kari stared intently at the monitor in front her. It was almost almost two a.m. and she was still wide awake. After various failed attempts at sleep, she got out of bed in defeat. Since then, she had been uploading and editing pictures for her blog. Chocolate brown eyes skimmed through the pictures, finally stopping at a particular photo. A smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth as she clicked on it. It was one of her and Daiki, taken at the park over two weeks ago. Before deciding to leave, Kari had insisted that they take a picture for her photography blog. Not being too keen on doing so, Daiki eventually gave in. After placing her camera upon a rock and setting the timer, she turned around to see him hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Asking what he as doing, she remembered him replying that he should at least make the picture fun.

She brought a hand to her lips as she reminisced more about the memory, her smile seeming to widen. Just before the timer ran out, he had told her to face him, giving her a peck on the lips the second the camera took the shot. Kari hadn't known why he did that, assuming that it was merely a spur of the moment action. She wasn't sure if it was merely a sign of friendly affection, or if it was a hint that he was into her. For the past two weeks, she had contemplated this. Given his behavior during the times they hung out after the kiss, she leaning more towards the reason being the former. But with all things considered, it still didn't answer if _she _was beginning to feel for him.

'_Could I be starting to fall for him?_' she thought to herself.

_You have one new message!_

Slightly startled upon hearing her phone go off, Kari reached for to see who the text was from. Raising her eyebrow slightly at the unfamiliar number, she wondered who it was. She question whether or not she should read the message before finally deciding to open it.

**Message from Unknown, Dec 11, 2:03a.m._  
_**_Look out your window._

**Reply from Kari, Dec 11, 2:05a.m.  
**_Um, what? Who is this?_

**Message from Unknown, Dec 10, 2:05a.m.  
**_Just do it. _

Not bothering to inquire any more about who this mystery person was, she went to her window. She looked out to see Daiki outside her apartment in the freezing cold, seeming to be unfazed by the falling snow around him. A rather large grin was plastered across his face as he frantically waved his arms around. Grabbing a coat from her closet, Kari proceeded to put it on before stepping out onto her balcony. Why was he visiting her so late in the night? Especially in this type of weather. The act reminded her of Davis, a late night visit being something he would do.

"Come down," he called to her excitedly.

"You're insane!" she laughed.

"I know. Now c'mon so we can go."

Go? Go where? It was already past two in the morning, where could they possibly go at this time? First, he shows up at her apartment in the middle of the night. While it was snowing, nonetheless. And now he was talking about going somewhere? Kari was beginning to think he truly was crazy, but for some odd reason, she liked him this way. It felt as if the more time she spent with him, the more of Davis she saw in him. The feeling was almost nostalgic, her realizing how much she truly missed the foreign boy's cousin.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" she asked.

"On a late night adventure," he replied, his grin turning into a smirk.

* * *

**TK: **Somewhat of an anticlimactic cliffhanger, but I guess it was still good.

**Me: **Yeah, I know. Anyway, my reason for being M.I.A... let's just say that I have a lot going on right now, and fanfiction isn't exactly my top priority right now. I promise thought I'll try to at least update once or twice a month.

**TK: **And I'm just here because TC felt like writing some fictitious commentary.

**Me: **I was originally planning on updating "Sunset Glow," but I ended up doing "Now and Then" instead.

**TK: **DISCLAIMER- TC does NOT own Digimon or its characters (including me) in any way, shape, or form. Though despite not owning the characters and fandom of this fic, she does own the story itself. So technically, her stuff is protected by copyright law too... to an extent.

**Me: **Okay, that's it. Read and review. Bye. :D


	9. Feel the Same

**a/n: **Since I have morning classes, I gotta make this author note quick.

-insert generic apology for long absence- etc. By the way, the lyrics used in this chapter may seem relatively familiar. If you can, identify the song and I might write up a 700 word drabble or a full one-shot for you. (this really depends on how much free time I can get this month coming month)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. Therefore, that implies that I don't own lyrics, sites, shows, etc. mentioned in this fanfic. Like, for real.

* * *

**Feel the Same**

It was a little past 6:30 when the two were seen settling down at a picnic table, the sun just beginning to rise. They had figured that breakfast in the park would be the perfect end to their little night out. Sitting alone together, neither one bothered to exchange any words. Merely enjoying each other's company during the early hours of day was enough. Closing her eyes, Kari reveled in the still silence. The peacefulness of morning was well worth sitting out in the cold for. Taking a sip of her tea, she sighed contently, the warmth spreading throughout her body. The simplicity of a warm beverage never felt so comforting.

In the beginning, she and Daiki had drove around aimlessly, no real destination in mind. Eventually, they came to a stop and began to brainstorm for places to go. Daiki had been the one to come up with an idea first, beginning to drive again as soon as it popped into his head. Upon asking him where they were going, he didn't bother with a straight answer, saying it was a surprise. Nearly an hour later, they had arrived at outskirts of Odaiba. Wondering what was going on as Daiki hurriedly exited the car, she quickly came to realize what he was so excited about. Stepping out, she was taken aback by the breathtaking view. The bright lights lit up her face as she stared out at the city, not once taking her eyes off the scene. Kari remembered the giant smile Daiki had on his face when she finally turned to him. It seemed almost as if seeing her so happy like that meant more to him than the city lights itself.

"Do you like me?" she whispered softly to herself.

"Huh?" the other teen replied.

"Nothing," she lied, "...thanks for taking me out tonight."

Daiki smiled, a few melonpan crumbs falling from his mouth. Kari took a napkin and wiped off the remaining bits from his face, returning his smile once she was done. A smirk began to form on Daiki's face, playfully giving her a suggestive look. Kari's cheeks became tinted with a shade of pink as he did so, immediately feeling embarrassed and turning away from him. She hear him erupt into a fit of laughter, struggling to form a sentence in between laughs. Calming down shortly after, he told her to face him, asking her why she became so shy all of the sudden.

"You know, you look cute when you're shy," he teased, "kinda makes me wanna kiss you."

"Mr. Tanaka!" she playfully gasped, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Why yes, Miss Kamiya," he joked, "I am."

"I'm sorry to break to it you, but you're going to have to try harder than that if you want a date with me."

"Trust me," Daiki began, the smirk returning to his lips, "I'm sure that by the end of our date, I'll have you screamin' my name."

"Wh-"

_I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around and I can see what ahead_

Before she could have a chance to finish, Kari had been interrupted by the ringing of the young man's cellphone. She wondered who could be on the other end as he proceeded to answer the call. Watching as he walked a good distance away from the table, she carefully studied his body language. Judging by his movements, it was hard to tell if he was talking to a man or women. What if he was talking to a girl back in America? What if she was his girlfriend? So many thoughts began to swarm in Kari's head as she imagined what the girl could possibly look like. Envisioning a bleach-blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes wrapped around Daiki's arm, she frowned at the image.

"I knew it."

* * *

"Yeah," Davis spoke into the phone, "so you guys are gonna be here on Friday? At what time?"

The burgundy haired boy slowly paced around as the blond on the other end informed him of his and their friends' flight home. Matt explained to Davis that he, along with J and Tek, would meet up with Tai during a layover. From there, all four of them would board a flight to Japan. On Friday morning, he and TK would be there to pick them up from the airport.

"Wait, Friday morning JST or PST?"

Hearing Matt groan frustratedly over the phone, he relayed the plan to Davis once more. He was sure to give extra specific detail as to how things were supposed to go. After exchanging a few more words with each other, the teen ended their conversation. Turning back to Kari, he saw that there was a disappointed frown on her face. Had he taken too long with the call? Or was she mad at him for taking the call period? Afraid to ask her if was the case, he tried to form a subtle question to see what was wrong.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Oh... I'm fine."

By the tone of her voice, Davis had a feeling that she was lying to him. She seemed a little distant now, as if something had upset her. It perplexed him as to why she was suddenly like this. Had she suddenly lost all interest in being with him? Did she get the wrong impression when he had answered the... _phone_. That must have been it; she was most likely upset because he had taken the call. She probably made the assumption that talking to someone else was more important than being with her. But this was Kari, she wasn't the type to get hurt so easily, or be selfish. None of it made sense.

"Listen," he began, "if you're mad for whatever reason, I'm sorry, alright?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just..." she replied, hesitating for a moment, "just a little disappointed."

"Disappointed for what, Kari? The fact that I took Matt's call?"

Shit!

Davis immediately wished that he could take back what he just said. He hadn't intended to blurt it out like that, his frustration getting the best of him. Now he would have to explain to Kari what he meant, or rather, lie about what he meant. If he told her the truth, it would only leave plot holes in his reasoning. She would be promoted to ask more questions, thus making him have to tell her the entire truth. He currently hated himself at the moment, continuously lying to the people around him.

"Matt? How do you know TK's brother?"

"Oh, uh..." he started hesitantly, "did I say Matt? I meant TK. He mentioned that his brother was coming home soon."

"Okay...?" she spoke, "But why would TK call you this early in the morning? Much less know that you're awake."

"...because he was so excited to tell someone?"

"Daiki, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, "I want the truth."

He sighed, his fate was eminent. There was no way that he'd be able to evade the truth any longer. Though he knew at some point he would have to come out with the truth, he didn't expect it to be right then.

"If I tell you the truth, you're gonna hate me for it."

* * *

**a/n: **OHH MAH GAWD! A cliffhanger!

Anyway, if you guys have any questions about this chapter, just send a review about it and I'll get to it later. If not, then I'll just explain in the author notes of the next chapter.


	10. Up in the Air

**a/n: **This chapter was done on the quick due to the fact that I doubt I'll have any more time this month to update. I was initially planning on posting this on Saturday, but since I have an all day conference tomorrow... yeah. This chapters sucks and is completely ooc, so feel free to flame and bitch all you want. In my defense though, this was written in a like a day.

I almost forgot about this. I have a new website that centers around all my stories. There you can find info updates about the story, and I'll occasionally post snippets for chapter previews. The site is linked on my author's profile, and is also listed as my homepage.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. Therefore, that implies that I don't own lyrics, sites, shows, etc. mentioned in this fanfic. Like, for real.

* * *

**Up in the Air**

What had started off as a peaceful morning quickly took a turn for the worst, all because of a simple slip of the tongue. Davis had explained everything to Kari, starting off at the beginning. Almost over a year ago, he had filled in as a dj for a showcase that his friend J was hosting. Unknown to him, the event's planners had also booked Matt's band as one of the performing acts. During one of breaks, the blond had confronted him backstage. After a brief conversation, he promised to keep their encounter a secret. Davis soon found that out to be a lie, receiving an e-mail from TK a few weeks later. Over the course of that time, the two teens exchanged messages and a few phone calls to each. There had been a few mentions of Davis's possible return, but nothing was never said to be official. It had been very much to TK's surprise when he heard news of the burgundy haired boy's arrival.

Now, unlike how he had hoped it would feel, a weight wasn't lifted off Davis's shoulders. If anything, he felt more burdened with guilt than relief. Dreading Kari's response, he knew that she wouldn't take the truth very lightly. The regret from the lies were starting to come crashing down on him harder than ever before.

"Why?" she finally spoke, "Why did you do it?"

Why did he decide to lie about everything? Davis couldn't give her an answer because in truth, he didn't know why. At the time, he had been under the impression that he wasn't going to be in Japan for long. He didn't think it was necessary for anyone to know that he was back. The thought of being confronted by the others upon his return was so overwhelming that he panicked. It just seemed convenient to portray himself as someone else rather that be himself when he had found out that he was going to have an extended stay. Looking back, he knew from the start that lying would come back to bite him.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I lied," he replied, "I guess I-"

"I'm not talking about that," Kari interrupted, "I'm asking why you abandoned us."

"What?"

Abandon them? How could she think something like that? Her of all people, Davis least expected Kari to accuse him of such things. Though she may have left like that was what he had done, abandon them was the last thing he had did. When he left left, she was the only to actually keep her promise about wanting to stay in contact. The others hadn't even bothered as to leave even a short e-mail saying "hi." It had given him the impression that they didn't care about his departure, making him resent them even more. The way he saw it, it was they who abandoned him.

"Are you kidding me? It wasn't like you guys went out of your way to make any contact with me either."

"That's a lie, Davis," she exclaimed, "I called, I left messages. You never replied back."

"Yeah, just _you_," he scoffed, "the rest made it very clear that they didn't give a fuck if I was gone."

"How could say something like that?" she asked, hearing the hurt in her voice, "You make it sound as if we never about you cared from the start."

"Well, that's what it felt like," he remarked, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason why I 'abandoned' you guys was because I was tired?"

"Tired of what?" she asked, "What are you talking, Davis?"

Was she serious? She honestly had no idea as to why he felt that way? If that were the case, then it truly had been as if she barely knew he was alive. He had gotten so fed up with the way the group had treated him, that it was part of what influenced his decision to leave. He was sick of they way others would belittle and ignore him. From what he could recall, none of them had ever truly excepted him as their leader. Every idea, every suggestion was shot down and ridiculed before it was ever given a chance. How they would often inadvertently make hurtful jokes at his expense. During the times when the insults were intentional were the harshest, when he had to pretend he was too stupid to understand to prevent his feelings from getting hurt. Later when it was up to him to save the day, they had claimed it to be luck rather than actual success.

"Know what, Kari?" he began harshly, "Forget it. You can go around acting like I'm the one in the wrong, but don't act so surprised when you realize that you ain't exactly the angel you lead yourself on to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is it supposed to mean?" he repeated, mocking her slightly, "It means fuck you, _little miss innocent_."

* * *

"What I am gonna do?" he spoke desperately into the phone, "She won't even look at me anymore."

Davis paced around his room as he listened intently to the older man on the other end of the call. Not even a day after his fight with Kari, Davis immediately regretted his actions and sought out to apologize. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't in any type of forgiving mood when he showed up at her doorstep. That was four days ago, he had yet to get through to her since then. After various phone calls, text messages, and attempts to talk to her at school, Davis became at a loss. Now he was seeking advice from the one person that knew Kari better than anyone, her brother.

"I don't know, Tai," he began "I messed up big this time."

On top of having to deal with the situation with Kari, he also had to face the reactions of the others when they got news of the truth. Upon seeing him at school, Yolei immediately came at him with full force, not once letting up. She relentlessly scolded him on how "heartless" and "cowardly" he had been when he left. Claiming that he had hated from the start, and also that he was a pathetic excuse of a leader. When it got down to Cody, although he wasn't as harsh, it didn't stop him from expressing how deeply disappointed he was. Davis had gotten lucky that Ken wasn't able to make a trip to Odaiba. He was relieved that he wouldn't find out just how much he had hurt his old best friend.

"The things I said were pretty fu-" he paused, reconsidering his choice of words, "...they were pretty bad."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Davis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore. Now that the truth was out, things had become more complicated than ever. Just as the overwhelming feeling from before left him, it had come back. He couldn't stand being in Japan anymore, he needed to get out. He was tired of this drama and the stress that came along with it. It felt as if he couldn't breath, like being there was suffocating him.

"I'm so sick of this, Tai. I can't deal with everything being up in the air."

* * *

**a/n: **So yeah, that's it.


	11. Fuck Me, I'm Famous

**a/n: **Ayo! What up? ...okay, yeah, that was lame. Anyway, I know it's been months since I've updated and stuff. You can blame school, the k-popz (and AsianFanFiction), this amazing yet abominable person that has been driving me crazy for the past year (you know who you are), and real life in general. And what else? I chose you guys over studying for finals (well, it's not like I really need to study anyway, but yeah). So yes, I picked the worst time to update, during the dreaded finals week.

By the way, this chapter sucks and is complete bs/filler. Just letting you guys know before you waste your time. Oh, and about the stage name... don't ask. Also, this chapter is semi-edited (got lazy).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Digimon, it's characters, etc. in anyway, shape, or form. I do NOT own anything that is under copyright law that is mentioned in this fanfic. Therefore, that implies that I don't own lyrics, sites, shows, etc. mentioned in this fanfic. Like, for real.

* * *

**Fuck Me, I'm Famous**

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!"

The lavender haired girl screamed with delight after spotting the person she had thought she would only meet in a dream. Frantically sprinting towards him, she lunged herself at the young man, bringing them both tumbling to the ground. Watching from a not too far distance, Davis assumed that Yolei's reaction to meeting J meant that he was forgiven. A smile appeared on the teen's face as he watch his friend attempt to pick himself up, all the while struggling to keep the rabid girl at bay. Apparently, Yolei was all too familiar with the young man she was currently suffocating. Neither Davis nor J had been aware that the older teen's music had made its way to Japan, much less outside the country for that matter. It was quite a surprise to find that Yolei was a fan after simply mentioning his name.

"I LOVE YOU!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my god, can we take a picture together? I wanna show everyone that I met Quixotic!"

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, J was suddenly blinded by the flash of a camera. He felt extremely caught off guard, having not anticipated something like to happen during his trip. His initial enthusiasm about meeting a fan from outside of the U.S. was fading quickly. Despite having faced overly excited fans in the past, none of them had compared to this. The young man was beginning to regret his decision of agreeing to this little "meet & greet." Giving it another go, J successfully managed to get up off the floor, no longer having Yolei clinging onto him.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" she squealed.

"Yeah," he replied, slightly uneasy, "it's cool to know that I got fans in Japan."

J shot Davis a quick death glare before returning his gaze to the young woman in front of him. It perplexed him as to why the burgundy haired boy would even be friends with a girl like this. She was very hyper and came on a bit too strong, making him wonder if this was her normal behavior. Her loud nature was quite unappealing as well, quickly becoming an annoyance. Within the first five minutes of meeting her, J had already made up his mind that he wasn't all that fond of her. It was just his luck that the one fan he had overseas ended up being a whacked out fangirl.

"We should totally hang out while you're here."

"Hold up," Davis interrupted, "we're already cutting into rehearsal time for PA just by you being here right now. Wasting any more time ain't an option."

"Oh..." Yolei spoke, feeling slightly dejected, "I guess never mind then."

A pang of guilt began to tug at J's heart at the sight of the teen girl's face. Though he wasn't all that keen on spending any more time with her, he suddenly felt a small bit of obligation towards...wait, what was her name again? Yuri, Yori? No. Yolei! That was it. Anyway, it wouldn't kill him if he spared at least an hour or so more of his time. Besides, how could he disappoint his possibly only overseas fan? Though in the back of his mind he knew he would come to regret this decision, the feeling of guilt was currently overriding his better judgment.

"Maybe she could come with us to rehearsal?" he suggested.

"Oh my god! Really?"

For the second time within the twenty minutes they had met each other, Yolei tackled J to the ground.

* * *

_My god, someone shoot me now._

It hadn't even been an hour into rehearsal, and Yolei was already causing problems. Less than a minute after the song for the first set started playing, she had begun to complain about the stage lights being too bright for J. Later, she had went off on one of the backup dancers supposedly being too "careless," saying that she might knock him off stage. This, of course, had let escalated into a fight with not only the backup dancer, but the event coordinator as well. It was like a never ending cycle, if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Repeatedly, Davis and Tek had tried to reassure her that everything was fine, but the lavender haired girl just wouldn't listen. Though J had appreciated her sentiment, her overreacting was beginning to annoy him.

"Listen, I get that you're just try'na look out for me," J spoke as he hopped off stage, "but for real, you need to chill. I got this, alright?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder as he spoke to her, Yolei slowly nodded as she began to blush furiously. After that, her constant interruptions had ceased, no longer being a consistent problem during rehearsal. It wasn't until after they had finished going over the first set did Yolei begin to start up again. Everyone had tried to ignore her, attempting to block out her irritating presence. It was no use, her complaints only became louder and more apparent. Telling the dj to cut the music, J once again got off the stage, motioning for Davis and Tek to come over.

"Davis! C'mere!" J called, "You too, Miguel!"

A look of apprehension on his face, Davis slowly made his way to the aggravated young man across the room, Tek following shortly after. Davis could tell that he was about to get scolded for bringing upon them the abominable nuisance that was Miyako "Yolei" Inoue. He was beginning to regret agreeing so easily to letting her tag along to rehearsal, let alone even introducing her to J in the first place. Though his intentions were well-meant (mainly for his own benefit), he knew in the back of his mind that this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"J, I swear I didn't know she would be like this," Davis spoke, quick to defend himself.

"Yeah, I know that's bullshit," the older teen replied, "Anyway, I need you guys to get rid of her. Take her out, whatever. Just get her outta here so I can get this shit done before PA."

"But won't that intervene with me and Miguel's rehearsals too?"

"Don't worry about it," J said as he took another glance at Yolei, "I'll handle it, just make sure she doesn't come back here."

* * *

**a/n:** Just so we're clear, the OCs won't be here long. They'll probably take their leave in maybe the next two chapters. Also, Tek = Miguel, just to clear that up as well. See you guys after finals.


End file.
